clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JWPengie/Archive 3
RE: Editing userpage Thank you very much for telling me :) Have an awesome day! -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 13:52, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hay CONGRATS ON 2,000 EDITS! .D. The name is Majora... Majora's Mask. (talk) 23:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:Please tell him to stop Hi JWPengie, Thank you for your message. I asked Ninja Penguins to stop. If he bothers you again please let me know. P.S. also thanks for the deletion notice. It seems like Vic deleted it while i wasn't around. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:23, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ninja Penguins Hello: I wanted to tell you that if Ninja Penguins spams your blog again with comments, just give me a quick call here and I'll be glad to remove them Have a good day! -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 13:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Need more deletes More than pleased. Comments have been deleted. If it happens again, message me. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 22:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Wish you can change to 25th :/ oh well. (talk) 10:48, August 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Help! Okay, I think everything's done. We hardly have any staff (that wiki really isn't needed if we have this one) but since you edit a lot there and care about it ... rollback rights. I sent you a message there, too. --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] (Contact me!) 12:07, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Question How do you make one of those fancy signatures? Not like the one I'm using, but with the colored text and images and stuffs. The name is Majora... Majora's Mask. (talk) 20:03, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Template Make Message here. How Do You Make A Template Hot Dog Red CP (talk) 01:23, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Hot Dog Red CP Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:15, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:How do you do it Hey JWPengie, Here's the code to add your player card to your profile: If the player card image shows broken after putting your name in the "id" parameter, you may need to put your SWID instead. I've gone and found your SWID myself. Your SWID is: 504cc8d2-8615-42b4-a638-27b179fc2dc8. Put that in place of "INSERT NAME/SWID HERE" and it should work! :) Hope this helped, Kallie Jo (talk) 22:47, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:How do you do it Hmm. It works for me using that SWID. Try copying the exact following code onto your userpage. By the way, after the "name" parameter, you should put your penguin's name. Hope this helped, Kallie Jo (talk) 23:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) re:re:re:re:re:how do you do it Whowypengie's SWID is: 8b3e9c97-5956-4e29-a0f8-0ef4f650c36d Glad I could help, Kallie Jo (talk) 23:13, August 27, 2013 (UTC) New message i did credit you :P Message here. Darien8910 (talk) 00:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC)i did credit you but at the prank page part